1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, a data processing system, and a computer program product for an automated cabling process. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, a data processing system, and a computer program product for an automated cabling process for a complex computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server is hardware that makes available file, database, printing, facsimile, communications, or other services to client terminals/stations with access to the network the server serves. When the server permits client/terminal station access to an external communications network, it is sometimes known as a gateway. Servers are available in different sizes, shapes and varieties. Servers may be distributed throughout a network, or they may be concentrated in centralized data centers.
A rack server, also called a rack-mounted server, is a computer dedicated to use as a server and designed to be installed in a framework called a rack. The rack contains multiple mounting slots called bays, each designed to hold a hardware unit secured in place with screws. A rack server has a low-profile enclosure.
A single rack can contain multiple servers stacked one above the other, consolidating network resources and minimizing the required floor space. In an equipment rack filled with servers, a special cooling system is necessary to prevent excessive heat buildup that would otherwise occur when many power-dissipating components are confined in a small space. Multiple servers within the rack system are cabled together using a variety of ports located on the multiple servers. Any given server may have multiple connections to a system controller, as well as other servers within the rack system.